Grudge Match
by Shadow12177
Summary: Raven has had enough of Wesker's attitude towards her and has decided to teach him a lesson. One-shot


_AN: This is an AU/one shot, do not take this seriously! It is not a part of Blackened Hearts, just something to get my creative juices running. ;) rated M for mature._

 _Disclaimer: Kylie belongs to GraceZed, Raven belongs to me, Wesker belongs to Capcom (dammit!)_

* * *

The dojo was uncharacteristically silent for this time of day and forgivingly free from the cumulative stench of sweat, and blood. Only the faint traces of fresh leather and treated wood could be detected by even the most sensitive of noses. Not a single soul marvelled at the orchid meditative gardens or occupied the sparring matts… well accept none other than Wesker himself. He stood with his arms folded, leaning against the wall and dressed in a black ghee. The belt that signified his mastery of the arts was perfectly camouflaged with his attire but it was of little importance to him. No. What held his attention was the audacity of his underling, Raven, whom had the gall to challenge him to a duel.

Apparently, she was 'fed up' with his attitude towards her and demanded that they 'settled this' in a duel of skill. She was clever enough to find that he had trained in martial arts during his youth and demanded that he would adhere to the rules of engagement. Her frustration was a source of amusement to Wesker, so he agreed to meet her here. He was early of course, and smirked as he recalled her flustered appearance and aggressive stance from his latest bout of flirtatious teasing.

To say that he was surprised with how easy it was to make one such as herself blush, to arouse her and embarrass her, would have been an understatement. That was until he discovered that Raven, had never engaged with sexual intercourse before. This knowledge, combined with the rather obvious physical attraction between them has given the master spy an edge. His plan was simple. He would torture his assassin with physical and psychological advancement until she was desperate enough to act on her hormonal demands. Then he would use this as a means to manipulate and break her. Once she had completely submitted to his will, Raven will do whatever he demands of her. A resourceful asset that will succeed where others have failed.

Wesker smirked as he removed his sunglasses and began to clean them with the tip of his belt. _'Oh yes Raven. You will be my eager slave.'_

He placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and continued to wait patiently for his victim to arrive.

…

Raven walked quietly down the street, dressed in a white ghee with a black belt tied securely around her waist. She looked everywhere accept her dark haired friend beside her, dressed in a casual green hoody and slacks. Kylie and Wesker are the only people in the world that can associate her face with her name and they couldn't be more polar opposites if they tried. Kylie, a bounty hunter and a surprisingly kind friend whom Raven trusted… actually trusted with her life. And then there is Wesker. A fair haired psychopath with a mean streak more than a mile long. The man was outright sadistic but… she really couldn't fault him for that since she to, took pleasure in inflicting pain onto others. Nevertheless, she could never EVER place her trust in the man… she's not stupid, despite constantly telling herself that she is.

The dreams were getting bad now… really bad. She'd wake up in a lather of sweat and would be completely saturated… burning with need… surpassing desire… and no cold shower would give her reprieve from the handsome devil incarnate. Especially if she was anywhere near him nowadays. Refusing to give in and as a means to sort out her conflicting emotions towards the man, Kylie suggested that they'd organise a duel. At the very least, Raven could take her anger out on him and maybe even have the prick acknowledge her skills as force to be reckoned with. Maye he'll get the hint to back off.

But… This also felt like a very bad idea.

Kylie noticed Raven's attempts to keep her mind on the task at hand as well as her persistent need to fidget with her belt as a sign of anxiety. She shook her head disapprovingly and spoke in a calm, cool voice. "He's got you psyched before you have even set foot in the dojo."

Raven immediately stiffened and shot Kylie an agitated glare. "You've never fought the man Kylie. I have and I know what I'm in for." She absently thumbed the raised scar in her right thigh… a memento from their first encounter.

"So demand rules. Goad him into agreeing with them before the fight commences." She stated like it was obvious.

"You don't think I've thought of that already?" The assassin shot her an incredulous look.

Kylie shrugged and stopped as they reached the Dojo, holding her hand on the door handle yet made no move to open it. "Difficult to tell lately. You no longer think straight when it comes to him."

Raven bowed her head and mumbled "crap" before quickly tying her shoulder length dark brown hair into a tight pony tail. She took a breath and steadied her nerves, resuming her usual stoic appearance and confident demeanour. "Alright. Let's get this over with. Hopefully after today I'll know which direction I need to go in."

Kylie nods and opened the glass door for the MMA dojo but offered no words of support or encouragement, knowing full well that Raven would not care to hear them. The assassin immediately headed for the change rooms, deliberately ignoring the man leaning against the wall to drop off her duffle bag into a spare locker. She saw amongst the rows of the abandoned storage compartments was a lone occupied locker, close to the showers. With a huff, Raven placed her gear on the opposite end of the rows, as far from Wesker's belongings as she possibly could, then re-entered the dojo.

What she saw nearly made her laugh. Both Kylie and Wesker had yet to move from where she left them, staring at each other in complete silence. As if they were both considering putting a bullet into the other's head for a multitude of, or no reason at all. Of course, Kylie tried to avoid killing when she could but she might make an acceptation for Wesker's case. With a suppressed smile, Rave made her way to the pair, breaking their unspoken standoff, casing both of them to look in her direction. Wesker remained relaxed, leaning against the wall and offered no greeting. As usual. So Raven stood next to Kylie, using her anger to shield her from her ridiculous hormones.

Raven sighed and steeled herself for what was to come. "ok. I'll get right to it. This is Kylie."

Wesker tilted his head and offered a curt nod in her direction. "Miss Hayashi" he stated in neither an acknowledgement nor a greeting, but something in between.

Kylie raised an eyebrow then cast a glance at Raven. The assassin sighed. "No. I didn't tell him your name. He just has a way of knowing things."

The bounty hunter nods, satisfied with the answer before returning her attention to Wesker. "I am here to make sure neither of you kill your opponent. If I shoot you, you must stop." Kylie was no fool and didn't tolerate anyone ignoring her demands. Words would not stop either of them. Bullets might.

Amused, Wesker smirked as he spoke with his usual cold purr "understood." He then turned his attention to Raven, leaning forward slightly until he came away from the wall. "Shall we begin Miss Coen?"

Enraged that he had managed to learn of her identity so early in their game of intrigue, she pointed her finger at his chest and spat "that's Raven to you! Now remember the rules of the Dojo – minimal contact. That means you pull your punches and fight like a damn man."

He raised his eyebrow once more then semi smirked as he spoke, openly mocking her. "That is quite the handicap you have granted yourself. Am I to understand you are… _afraid…_ to face me in direct combat?"

Raven however, did not rise to his bait. Instead she smiled, almost sweetly. "Oh on the contrary Mr. Wesker. Perhaps it is you who is afraid to face me in a battle of skill. What's the matter?" She cooed as she tilted her head, now openly mocking **him**. "Worried you can't beat me in a fair fight? Have you become too reliant on your... Abilities shall we say?"

Unamused, Wesker's jaw clenched ever so slightly, the only visible sign that his anger spiked and motioned his hand towards the matt. "Ladies first."

The assassin merely ginned at his tone, knowing she was in hot waters and decided to push further. "Do you agree to our temporary rules of engagement?"

"And what are your restrictions to this duel?" He asked rather calmly.

"I don't kill you." Came her cold reply.

Wesker chuckled, shaking his head at her ignorance. "You would never be able to my dear."

"Try me."

They stared at each other with palatable hostility, both ready to tear each other apart. A not so subtle cough from Kylie brought them back to an even keel and eventually Wesker spat "agreed."

Raven, more than pleased with being able to push his buttons for once smiled in return. "Great. Kylie?"

"Witnessed." The bounty hunter pulled back her hood and maintained a calm demeanour. "Let it be known that both parties have agreed to refrain from executions and grievous bodily harm. Failure to comply will forfeit the duel."

With a silent nod of confirmation from both parties, Raven and Wesker walked to opposite ends of the sparring matt. The assassin took the time to limber up, stretching her cold muscles and loosening her stiff joints with a few shakes and bounces. Wesker stood perfectly still, watching her every move from behind his tinted glasses. After about a minute of warming up, Raven approached Wesker carefully, stopping the appropriate distance away from the centre of the matt. He did the same until they were merely a few feet away from each other. They bowed slightly, without lowering their eyes, and dropped into a combative stance. Meanwhile, Kylie had pulled up a chair and removed the small back pack from her shoulder, opening it to pull out a bag of popcorn. She snapped opened her salty yet butter filled treat and waited for the fight to commence.

Neither combatant moved while they sized each other up. Taking note with how high they held their guard or how sturdy their balance was, of which specific discipline they favoured. All of this can be derived from a stance alone… unfortunately… both combatants are students of many disciplines, meaning they could switch at any given time. Raven broke the standoff first by hopping forward to deliver a high kick. Wesker, true to his word, blocked the move like an ordinary human would by ducking his head out of the way and using his forearm to take the hit. He countered with two jabs, which Raven blocked, then followed through with a roundhouse kick.

Raven ducked under his kick and moved to swipe the ground out from beneath him. She made contact with his heels but Wesker turned his fall into a graceful flip, catching the ground with his hands before landing on his feet. He raised both his arms into a crossed guard, catching the assassin's following high heel kick and held it while he kicked out the ground beneath her, ensuring she hit the ground before letting her go. He moved to stomp on her while she was down but Raven managed to roll out of the way, feeling the rush of air from how close his foot came into contact with her chest. Within two shakes she was back on her feet and charged towards Wesker, delivering a flurry of punches that forced him to take a few steps back in order to block them.

Before he could come up with a counter attack, Raven delivered a scissor kick, yelling with the force behind the contact from both of her feet. Wesker grunted when her kicks slammed into his chest but didn't fall back like he should have. Instead, he came at Raven with a flurry of his own punches, forcing her to dodge or parry his moves. The assassin caught one of his punched and suddenly jumped, wrapping her legs around his torso and threw him to the ground, making him lose his glasses on impact. She had snapped him into an arm bar, pulling his limb onto a very odd angle, causing a fair amount of pain. With a snarl, Wesker rolled backwards, twisting himself out of her grappling technique and threw her on the other side of the mat.

Raven yelled as she flew but landed on her hands and feet, standing up just in time to see her opponent coming for her. She ducked and lunged forward as he delivered a three hit spinning combo, grabbing the belt for his ghee as she flew past him. Without missing a beat, she untied it and had it stretched between her hands in time to catch his next punch. She twisted around his fist, wrapping the belt around his arm then used the slack to catch the next punch. Now with both hands trapped she quickly tied a tight knot then jump kicked him hard enough to make him stumble back a few paces.

With a low predatory growl, Wesker flexed his muscles and tore the belt away, freeing his arms… but it also opened his ghee. To prevent it from becoming cumbersome, he had quickly removed the coat, tossing it aside, leaving his chest and abdomen completely bare as he raised his guard again. He had inadvertently flexed his chiseled form, causing Raven to swallow thickly from both his growl and the view. Her distracted mind provided the master spy with an opening. He charged forward, grabbing a hold of her ghee and moved to grapple her to the ground. Raven snapped out of her revere in time to rip out of his grip, tearing her coat open to reveal her cleavage and black sports bra.

She gasped and instinctively tried to cover herself, blushing wildly from being exposed. Wesker smiled a seedy smile and twirled the torn fabric of her ruined ghee between his fingers while his crimson cat like eyes gave her a heated stare. He chuckled at her bashfulness, stalking closer to her like how a predator approached his prey. Pissed at the embarrassment, Raven flew forward with a rage filled roar and slammed her fist into his jaw… only to immediately regret it. Wesker barely flinched as she felt her knuckles crack, causing pain to shoot up her arm on contact. It was like punching steel. She yelped and shook her hand, staring at the injury and had rather foolishly taken her eyes off of Wesker.

Using this to his advantage, the super human grabbed a hold of the assassin's wrists and dropped backwards onto the ground, using his foot to flip her over him and caused her to slam into the mat. With all the air knocked out of her battered frame, Raven was momentarily stunned and could not counter Wesker as he half rolled, half flipped himself backwards and used his body to pin her to the ground. She cried out painfully as his pelvis slammed into hers and had a difficult time with getting the air back into her lungs when he crushed her with his weight. He was far too heavy for Raven to flip him off of her, so she grabbed his neck into a reverse grip and twisted him to the side.

She twisted with him, laying on top of him before straddling his waist, moving to drive her elbow into the bridge of his nose. A deadly move for an ordinary person. Before Kylie, who had been oddly silent and non-responsive so far could fire a warning shot, Wesker caught Raven's arm and twisted so that he was now on top of her again. She growled as she tried to push, punch and wriggle her way out from beneath him but a quick hop from him was all it took to pin her to the ground. Wesker had straddled her waist this time and pinned her arms above her head, bringing their faces so close together that their noses almost touched each other.

They panted together, trying to catch their breaths while staring each other down. Recovering from the exertion on Raven's part, restrain on Wesker's… and for another reason. The assassin found herself blushing heavily from how close their faces currently were and from the feel of his bare chest brushing up against her semi-exposed breasts. She swallowed thickly as she was forced to take in every single detail of his handsomely masculine features, staring perhaps a little too long at his lips before looking into his crimson reptilian eyes. She wished she hadn't. There was no blush in his cheeks but his inhuman eyes were literally glowing. His slits were dilated, making his iris appear the same colour as blood instead of the red she had seen before. Combined with his slightly disheveled hair, it was… a smoking hot look.

Wesker, had honestly been impressed with Raven's abilities in martial arts, her refusal to surrender, how her brown eyes showed nothing but defiance… and iron will, how she continued to fight despite breaking her hand against his face… and now that he was merely an inch away from her, he was forced to acknowledge that she was quite attractive. Raven was in the habit of staying in the shadows or wearing a mask to hide her features, offering only glimpses until now, even after agreeing to work for him. He could smell her arousal and leaned closer to inhale her scent, rolling his eyes shut as a jolt of desire shot right to his groin, making him harden slightly with the idea of taking this woman's virtue immediately.

Suddenly, several pieces of popcorn peppered the both of them, causing Wesker to open his eyes and glare over his shoulder. Kylie, looking as calm as ever, had thrown what was left of her popcorn at the prone couple. "Less flirting more fighting!" and folded her arms indignantly.

With a smirk, Wesker leaned back onto his knees, still staring at Kylie until Raven moved to sit up. He returned his attention to his flustered opponent and purred "I do not think so."

He quickly grabbed a fist full of Raven's hair, causing some of it to come out of its pony tail and crashed his lips against hers, causing a muffled "woah!" from her.

Surprised and confused, Raven tried to pull away only to find she couldn't. She growled as she pushed against his chest with all her might and ripped herself from his lips, holding him at arm's length while she adjusted from the shock. Wesker's eyes burned into her very soul, panting from restraint, waiting for her to make her move. He knew if he forced himself onto her now, she would find a way to kill him. The idea almost excited him as much as their foreplay had… if one could call their duel foreplay… he certainly did. If she chose to continue, then the games could truly begin.

He ignored the sound of disgust made by the bounty hunter behind them and practically dared the assassin to act. Raven couldn't believe what just happened and her mind raced a mile a minute, trying to make sense of what could possibly be going on inside of his head. She breathed heavily as she tried to fight her desire to experience physical pleasure but… one look into his eyes was all it took to break her resolve. The assassin sighed loudly as she latched onto his lips, fisting his perfect hair in one hand while the other cradled his back.

She felt him smile against her lips, undoubtedly smugly before he broke the kiss and shoved her roughly to the ground. He captured her gasp of pain with his mouth and repositioned himself inhumanly quickly, leaning most of his weight to the side but kept her pinned beneath him. His hand made quick work of the belt that secured what was left of her ghee and opened her coat, cupping her breast through her bra and squeezed it tightly. Raven groaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, kneading her breast while he explored new terrain. It wouldn't do to go in dry so's to speak, Wesker needed her to be able to work after this, not spend the next few days confined to bed… Although… He rather liked that idea too.

Kylie had been trying very hard NOT to throw up. Her voice actually sounded rather aggressive as she held her arms out wide in exclamation. "Sheesh you two are disgusting! Screw this I'm out of here!" With a huff, she grabbed her bag and headed for the exit, speaking over her shoulder without looking at the shameless couple. "Neither of you won by the way. It ended in a tie."

With that, she walked out just as she heard the sound of fabric being torn apart.


End file.
